Host Club ala Host Club
by syntia.amano
Summary: Tsunayoshi adalah salah satu anggota club yang berpotensi. "Tsunayoshi-kun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja ke Shangri-La?" "Shangri-La baru buka malam Mukuro!"


Title : Host Club ala Host Club

Summary : Tsunayoshi atau biasa dipanggil Tsuna adalah salah satu anggota club yang berpotensi. "Tsunayoshi-kun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja ke Shangri-La?"

"Shangri-La baru buka malam Mukuro!"

XXXX

Syntia : Cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah MAD KHR, Kufufu mungkin kalian semua sudah bisa menebaknya. Dan seluruh anggota Host Club dibuat berdasarkan MAD itu.

Tsuna : WARNING! Shounen-ai and maybe Typo

* * *

"Juudaime!"seru seorang lelaki bermbut pirang kecil sambil berlarian. Dia memeluk boneka kelinci dengan eratnya.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Mau ke ruang klub?"Tanya Tsuna pada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Gokudera menganggukkan kepala sekuat tenaga.

"Iya, nanti setelah selesai latihan Yamamoto juga akan menyusul. Juudaime tidak ikut?"tanyanya. Tsuna berpikir sebentar.

"Aku masih harus ke perpustakaan, ada hal yang tidak kumengerti."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang akan mengajarimu!"

"Tidak! Tidak usah. Dino-san sudah bersedia mengajariku."

"Ah, kalau begitu kau akan belajar bersama dengan Lambo?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti di ruang club Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun, jangan berlari-lari di koridor!"seru Tsuna.

"Baik!"jawabnya namun terus saja meneruskan lari-lari kecilnya.

"Dasar Gokudera,"senyum Tsuna sambil melihat teman seangkatannya itu berlari dengn manisnya. "Ah, aku lupa! Aku kan harus ke perpustakaan sekarang! Kalau aku terlambat ke club nanti akan di kami korosu. Aku harus cepat!"

XXXX

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"senang lelaki berambut biru dengan baju gakuran hijaunya. Dia memperhatikan ruangan klub dengan seksama dan sama sekali tidak menemukan siapapun. "Hiks, hiks, padahal aku sudah menantikan hari ini, jadi aku berlari dari kelas.

"Lho? Mukuro?"panggil seseorang di belakangnya.

"Gokudera?" Lelaki itu memandangnya bingung.

"Aku bukan yang pertama ya?"Tanya Gokudera. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar menahan tangis.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku sedang tidak ke klub aku hanya membuka kunci ruangan saja kok. Jadi Gokudera yang pertama!"

"Be… benarkah?"tanyanya sambil menahan tangis.

"Te… tentu saja!"

"Tapi bukannya kunci ruangan ada di Hibari karena kau adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab dan sering sekali menghilang."

DEG!

"Oya, Gokudera, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya kepada pembaca. Ah tapi kenapa kau begitu ingin jadi yang nomor satu datang ke ruang klub?"bingung Mukuro sambil mengantar Gokudera masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Itu sudah jelas kan!" Gokudera pergi ke arah mejanya lalu membuka resleting belakang boneka kelinci besarnya yang selalu di bawa kemana-mana. "Untuk mengambil bom-bom-ku." Dengan riang dia mengeluarkan bom-bom kecil di laci mejanya dan dimasukkannya ke dalam boneka.

"Oya? Tapi kalau seperti itu kau tidak perlu jadi yang pertama juga tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak bisa! Kalau bukan yang pertama itu berarti aku telat, jadi tidak bisa kembali ke tempat Yamamoto."

"Memangnya kalian mau apa?"

"Main lempar bom."

XXXXX

"Hattcccih!"

"Tsuna-san, kalau bersin tolong lihat ke arah lain!"suruh lelaki berambut mekar seperti gula-gula.

"Maaf! Maaf Lambo, aku tidak sengaja! Entah kenapa badanku tiba-tiba menggigil."

"Apa kau demam Tsuna?"Tanya lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang memakai kacamata. Dia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Tsuna.

"Sepertinya tidak, tapi aku rasanya mendapatkan firasat buruk."

"Firasat buruk?"bingung Dino dan Lambo bersamaan.

"Tapi sepertinya aku salah,"tawanya.

'Tidak, karena ini insting Vongola, kita tidak bisa meremehkannya."

"Eh? Dino-san?"

"Jangan kuatir Tsuna, aku akan melindungimu."

"Bu… bukan itu."

"Lalu?"Tanya Lambo.

"Sepertinya kita sudah telat ke ruang klub.

XXXX

"Ah! Mukuro curang!"seru Gokudera saat lagi-lagi lelaki di depannya mencuri pelanggan yang sedang duduk bersamanya.

"Kufufu, Gokudera. Aku sama sekali tidak curang, nona manis inilah yang memilihku."

"Ja… jadi… hiks… aku sama sekali tidak cocok ada di sini ya?"Tanyanya dengan mata berair.

"Ah, tidak kok Gokudera-san. Aku tetap memilihmu kok, aku hanya sedikit ingin melihatnya saja. Tapi aku tetap setia padamu kok."

"Benar Gokudera-san, jangan menangis."

"Kami semua sayang Gokudera." Mukuro melirik lelaki itu dan tanpa terlihat oleh para tamunya Gokudera menjulurkan lidah pada Mukuro.

"Apa itu artinya pesonaku sebagai lelaki kurang sehingga nona yang bagaikan bunga sama sekali tidak ingin…."

"MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT!"seru ketiga lelaki bersamaan dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ah, Tsunayo…"

"Ho! Kalian sudah berani terlambat ya?"sinis lelaki berambut hitam dan berkacamata pada mereka bertiga.

"Kyoya, ini kan hanya sekali. Lagipula Tsuna anak baru, kalau langsung merasakannya… Apalagi sekarang kita sedang kedatangan tamu kan."

"Apa kau pikir bisa lepas dariku Dino?"

"Bu… bukan begitu! Bagaimana kalau ditunda? Lagipula kami terlambat karena belajar di perpustakaan. Kau tidak mau kan kalau club sampai kekurangan anggota karena kau menghajar kami? Bukankah itu berarti kerjaanmu juga bertambah."

"Hmm, itu memang benar. Aku tidak terlalu suka melayani tamu. Tapi aku masih bisa untuk meng-kami korosu kalian,"bisik Kyoya pada Dino.

"KYAAA! Dino-san dan Hibari-san bersama lagi!"seru beberapa gadis disana. Malah ada blitz yang menyala di sana dan disini.

"Dino…"lirih Hibari sambil memandang gadis-gadis yang sedang bangkit jiwa fujoshinya.

"Aku mengerti." Dino menghela nafas pelan.

"Ah, Tsuna-san, mungkin ini akan sedikit mengagetkan karena kau baru saja masuk ke klub ini. Tapi karena kau sudah punya potensi, sebaiknya kau juga belajar dari Dino-san dan Hibari-san."

"Hah?" Perlahan tangan Dino menyentuh tangan Kyoya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kalau sampai tanganmu terluka karena melukaiku, aku akan sangat sedih Kyoya."

"Hmm, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"KYAA! Itu Hibari tsundere!"jerit mereka semua. Bahkan gadis-gadis yang tadi ada di meja Mukuro dan Gokudera.

BRAK!

"KYAAA! Dino-san dan Hibari-san bersama lagi!"seru gadis-gadis yang baru masuk.

"Eh?"bingung Tsuna yang langsung diseret Lambo untuk menyingkir menuju kea rah senpai-senpainya yang lain.

"Lihat, kau terlalu banyak bekerja. Matamu jadi sedikit memerah. Apa sebaiknya malam ini aku menginap sehingga bisa mengawasimu?"

"Menginap?"seru gadis-gadis itu bersamaan.

Hibari menepiskan tangan Dino yang menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak butuh kau untuk menjagaku! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Tapi aku cemas Kyoya, kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku." Dino menyentuh pipi Hibari dan memaksa lelaki itu memandangnya.

"KYAAAA!"

"Tunggu, mereka sedang apa?"Tanya Tsuna dengan mata sipit, berusaha menolak semua kenyataan di depannya

"Itu salah satu cara Hibari menarik pelanggan, Tsunayoshi-kun,"jelas Mukuro.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya yang selalu bersama dengan Dino-san itu Lambo?"jerit Tsuna tidak percaya. Namun suaranya teredam teriakan-teriakan para fujoshi.

"Juudaime, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan kalau aku memanggilmu Juudaime karena kau anggota ke sepuluh?"Tanya Gokudera sambil tetap memeluk bonekanya.

"Iya, tapi apa hubungannya?"

"Tsuna-san, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengetahui kenyataan yang ada,"lirih Lambo sambil membuang muka.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kufufu, itu karena kakak kelas kami saat kelas 1 sangat menyukai Lambo. Jadi kalau sampai ada yang mendekatinya selain pelanggan, dia akan langsung mengirimnya ke alam baka."

"EH?"

"Dia orang pertama yang mendirikan host club ini,"jelas Gokudera.

"Tapi… tapi kenapa bisa…"

"Tentu saja, karena sekali dia menginginkan sesuatu dia pasti akan berusaha mendapatkannya dengan segala macam cara. Dia pria yang seperti itu."

"EH? PRIA?"

"Oya, kau baru sadar Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Ah, aku ingat kalau tidak salah dulu alasannya mendirikan club ini karena ingin menaklukkan semua wanita di sekolah ini. Tapi kemudian dia akan melanjutkannya dengan menaklukan semua wanita di seluruh dunia.

"HUWAAA! Orang yang benar-benar ambisius!"

"Kufufu Gokudera kau lupa satu hal."

"Eh?"

"Sekarang di tambah satu. Menaklukan Lambo."

"ITU AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, daripada meributkan masalah Lambo bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja ke Shangri-La?"

"Shangri-La baru buka malam Mukuro!"

XXXX

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun!"balas seorang wanita berambut coklat dari arah ruang makan. "Tsu-kun, kau jangan langsung pergi ke kamarmu ya. Ada yang mau menemuimu."

"Ibu, tidak perlu mengatakannya, karena dia akan tahu sendiri."

"Ara, begitu ya?"

"Eh? Su… suara ini…." Tsuna langsung berlari ke arah ruang makan dan menjumpai seorang lelaki yang menggenakan fedora disana. "REBORN?"

"Kau sudah besar ya Tsuna."

"Wah, lama tidak bertemu,"senang Tsuna lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aduh Tsu-kun, kalau mau makan cuci tangan dulu."

"Tsuna, aku dengar dari ibumu kalau kau masuk ke sekolah terkenal yang dulu sama sekali tidak mungkin kau masuki ya?"

"Ukh! Reborn, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya terang-terangan seperti itu."

"Lalu kau masuk klub apa?"tanyanya sambil menghirup aroma kopi yang dia sukai. "Ibu, kopi ini enak sekali."

"Terima kasih."

"Host club,"jawab Tsuna ringan.

"Apa?"Tanya Reborn sekali lagi.

"Host Club. Ah, Reborn kau juga lulusan sekolah itu kan?"Tanya Tsuna riang.

"Lalu siapa saja yang jadi anggota club itu?"

"Emm, Mukuro, Hibari-san, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino-san dan Lambo. Apa kau kenal mereka Reborn?"

"Jadi mereka,"gumam Reborn kemudian tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa ada yang kau kenal?"bingung Tsuna.

"Mungkin aku akan mendatangi sekolahmu Tsuna."

"Benarkan?"senangnya. Reborn tetap tersenyum. _'Apa anak itu masih mengingatku ya? Ah tidak, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa lupa. Mungkin saat aku kesana dia akan bersembunyi atau melarikan diri. Tapi mungkin itu lebih baik, karena aku sangat suka mengejar sesuatu daripada langsung mendapatkannya dengan mudah.' _Reborn memandang Tsuna. "Tsuna, bisakah kau merahasiakan hubungan kita?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Reborn kan home tutor-ku."

"Karena akan menarik melihat reaksi orang-ornag yang masih kenal denganku disana."

"Ah benar juga. Baiklah aku akan merahasiakannya."

"Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan,"senyum Reborn penuh maksud namun Tsuna sama sekali tak melihatnya _'Dan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi melihat reaksinya.'_

* * *

Syntia : TAMAT

Tsuna :EHHHH?

Syntia : Tsuna, aku bikin ini cuma untuk sekedar keinginan hati berdasarkan MAD

Tsuna : Tapi bukannya masih banyak misteri yang tersisa?

Syntia : Kufufu, itu sih aku serahkan ke pembaca saja. Mau cerita ini dilanjutkan atau tidak. Yang penting hint-hint kan sudah tersedia.

Tsuna : EHHHHH?

Syntia : Jadiiiii…..

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
